GONE
by Without permission
Summary: tiny part from my other fic. it's when Jonas is brought back from Elswhere and is erased of all the memories from that place


Disclaimer: Don't own The Giver  
  
I decided to take a tiny, teeny-weeny break from Losing The Grip of The Rules. The break will be so short I'll be back to the story by tomorrow! THANK THE LORD FOR THE THREE-DAY WEEKEND!!!  
  
The fic's a little related to LTGOTR because it's when Jonas is taken back to the community and is erased of the memories from Elsewhere.  
  
I'm just testing my angst skills....if I have any!  
  
Anyway, I have no idea if this should be rated R because there's some violence and two curse words, and a horror part.....so....yeah.  
  
Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~  
  
GONE  
  
Jonas returned to his family unit calmly. He was so angry that he didn't want to waste his energy on fighting back. Besides, they took him on a plane and he did NOT want to drop one hundred and twenty feet.  
  
He kept his thought to himself, hoping that this was not real. That he was still with the Anderson's, eating their meal happily.  
  
But this wasn't a dream. 'At least the Anderson's tried as much as that could to keep me,' thought Jonas as he remembered how Mrs. Anderson had used one of her powers and knocked one of the pilot's unconscious. But it was no good; they took Jonas anyway, without a care in the world.  
  
When the plane arrived back from Elsewhere with Jonas, the community was there, all silent and watching him as he entered his dwelling. He kept his head down; he didn't want to see the look on Asher and Fiona's faces. He knew they held no real expression......but he still didn't want to see them no matter how hard he wanted to.  
  
Now he was back here, in his own sleeping area, thinking back into the memories of Elsewhere and his adoptive family. He missed them so much that he started to cry. He would never see Gabriel again.  
  
The machines to determine the blood of children and their parents were getting more advanced so in the future it would be faster to determine the blood tests. He was supposed to meet his mother for the first time the next day; the doctors were determining his blood type and they found the mother.  
  
'I can't cry,' Jonas thought as he roughly wiped his eyes and sat up, 'I promised them that I wouldn't.'  
  
But he already broke the promise to the Andersons as he sobbed again.  
  
There was a knock on the door and before he could say anything it opened and his parents walked in. Mother was holding a small bottle and a needle.  
  
"You're going to release me on your own?" Jonas said coldly as he wiped his eyes and glared at the pair of them. 'They were never really good parents anyway,' he thought as his glare hardened.  
  
"No we are not," said Father firmly.  
  
"It's just medicine," said Mother calmly as she injected the needle in the bottle to retrieve the liquid.  
  
"What kind of medicine?" Jonas asked a bit nastily.  
  
"It'll stop you-"  
  
"Stirrings? No thank you, GET OUT!"  
  
Both parents looked at him in shock but waited for him to apologize.  
  
"Don't expect an apology now get out," said Jonas heatedly standing up.  
  
"You have to take this medicine Jonas. It'll help you get rid of your memories of Elsewhere-"  
  
"Then get out! I want to keep my memories thank you very much!"  
  
"Jonas, Elsewhere has muddled your mind, you have to take this medicine to-"  
  
"Elsewhere has not MUDDLED my mind! THIS place MUDDLED my mind!"  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about," said Mother as she tested the needle and checked for any air bubbles.  
  
"You can't make me take that shit!" yelled Jonas as he made his way to the door.  
  
Father took a few quick strides and grabbed Jonas's shoulders so hard that Jonas was squirming in pain.  
  
"Father you're hurting me!" said Jonas in a mock child tone.  
  
"I apologize for hurting you Jonas," said Father as he loosened his grip.  
  
"I DON'T accept your apology," Jonas spun around and punched Father to the ground. Mother was in so much shock that she was paralyzed.  
  
Jonas took his chance and ran out of his sleeping area almost knocking into a horrified Lily who had seen the whole thing from the hall.  
  
"Jonas what are you doing?" she squealed in terror.  
  
"LEAVING!"  
  
He ran to the door but it already opened and the Chief Elder and her assistant grabbed him.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" screamed Jonas trying to break free, "LILY HELP ME!" But his sister was paralyzed, horrified at what she was seeing, "PLEASE!!! LET ME GO!!!"  
  
"Not until you receive your medicine, Jonas. Elsewhere has confused you. You were not meant to go there, Gabriel was. We now have you watched. You won't be able to go back to Elsewhere OR any school trips. You won't be released either," said the Chief Elder firmly.  
  
Jonas froze in shock. Being watched? And even though he'd break the rules he still wouldn't return to his real home?  
  
"NO!!! I WON'T ACCEPT THAT!!!"  
  
He kicked the assistant's shin so sharply that the assistant buckled over crying out in agony as he massaged his leg in pain.  
  
Jonas tried as hard as he could to pull away from the Chief Elder but she was surprisingly strong. Mother, who came back to her senses, walked briskly to Jonas; needle in hand.  
  
One look at that needle and Jonas tried even harder to pull away from the Chief Elder, kicking her, calling her names, anything.  
  
"Get away from me," he growled at his mother who reached for his arm. He quickly pulled it out of reach but the assistant grabbed it and limply stood up, holding out Jonas's arm for Mother to pierce it.  
  
Jonas tried to the last thing he could think of. He concentrated quickly and sent horrifying thoughts to everyone's minds.  
  
Fast speeding bullets his my skin, going through my body like arrows, never stopping but getting slower. My blood stains me clothes, stains my skin, and my sight becomes blurry. I can't breathe well; my mind is going numb. I think in horror as I realize that I have no reason to live...that I just shot myself and will never come back to restart my life....to fix the problems I made.......but at least I know that this pain is nothing compared to what I feel, to what I see, and I know I will not go on......too many things to fix........too many people I've killed........When I die......where would I go if Heaven and Hell don't exist? I wish my mind would stop thinking.....I just was to die now......and leave the pain behind......  
  
Father came back, his hand over his bloody nose; his hand was getting steadily bloodier.  
  
Mother dropped the needle as she cried out in horror, holding her head and shaking it, hoping to get rid of the memory.  
  
"What's going on?" Father asked quickly as he picked up the needle and cleaned the point with a tissue.  
  
"Nothing......just inject him now before he sends us another memory," said the Chief Elder as she shook her head.  
  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Jonas screamed, trying to pull away. The assistant gripped his arm tighter and Father injected it within a seconds.  
  
"NO!! YOU CAN'T ERASE MY MEMORIES!!!! Let me go......why is........everything so.....blurry?" Everyone's faces came in and out of focus, the colors, all swimming together. They all looked at Jonas silently. There was a dull dizzying pain in his head. He felt weak. He saw Lily all the way in the back, frozen in horror. But he knew the others didn't show their horror. He knew they were the looks of a disgust.  
  
"Why are you.........doing this to me?" he asked weakly to them all. The assistant and Chief Elder let go of him and he fell to the floor, darkness taking him.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Was that any good? Was it fit for the horror/angst category? REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


End file.
